


Deceleration of Love

by mydoctorandhistardis



Category: Caroline - Fandom, Klaroline - Fandom, Klaus - Fandom, The Vampire Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydoctorandhistardis/pseuds/mydoctorandhistardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline wants to show Klaus just how much she loves him/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deceleration of Love

Decelerations of Love  
One Shot

There was deathly silence in the Mikaelson mansion as I entered. It unnerved me. I had come here to find Klaus, I had been thinking and I realised that he was no worse than me or the Salvatore’s. He had an effect on me, one that although I had disliked at first was beginning to enjoy. 

“Hello love, what are you doing here?” I heard the charming British accent float around me as I wandered into the study after following his scent here.  
“Can we talk?” I asked suddenly nervous of how he would react.  
“Of course we can love. What do you wish to talk about?” he smiled.  
I could see him now. He was perched on the edge of the brown leather couch, a scotch in hand. I sat down on the sofa opposite.  
“Well... I want to give you a chance,” I sighed, no point in wasting time beating around the bush.  
“Another one of your pathetic boyfriends attempts at distracting me?” he said his voice dripping with boredom.  
“No, I just... well I realised that the only holding me back was my loyalty to my friends and to Tyler but when have my friends ever cared about me. Bonnie has always done what suits her and Elena is too caught up with Stefan and Damon to worry about whether I'm getting tortured on her behalf. I have no loyalty to Tyler, not since he went and fucked that were-slut. I'm not going to be second best for anyone. I deserve more than that.  
“They may hate you but I give up caring because I have feelings for you. Feelings I have tried to ignore but they aren't going to go away. Klaus, you are handsome and charming and yes, a little bit insane but you are who you are and that’s the man I want to be with,” I sighed, my energy leaving me with the last of my deceleration.  
Klaus looked taken aback. He was shocked at what I had just admitted and to be honest I wasn't completely surprised. I had spent the last few months rebuffing his every advance, denying my feelings and, lets be honest, being a complete bitch to him and now all of a sudden I was declaring my love for him. Yeah, it was fucked up but weren't we both.  
“Caroline, listen to me now. I don’t enjoy being lied to so if you are lying know this, there will be sever consequences for you,” his voice was low, every word slow and deliberate. I knew what he was implying. My death.  
I stood and crossed the small space between us. I knelt down and took his hands in my own.  
“Klaus, please believe me. No more lies, a fresh start,” I said earnestly.  
“Oh Caroline,” he breathed, his hand coming away from mine and brushing along the side of my cheek. I closed my eyes, basking in the feel of his touch. “You have no idea how long I've dreamt of you saying those words but the thing is, sweetheart, I just don't believe you.”  
“Why?” I had opened my heart to him, he could hear in my voice and see in my eyes that I was sincere.  
“You betray me, you lead me on, you and your friends try to kill me numerous times and you ask me why?” he mocked.  
“Well I understand why. I just thought that maybe with my deceleration of love for you, you might be inclined to believe me!” I shouted, my voice creeping up an octave towards the end.  
“Please, love, you're causing a scene,” he murmured.  
“How can I make you believe me?” I cried out in frustration. He looked up at me. I could see that he wanted to believe me but the distrust was evident. I couldn't think of a way to prove myself but it needed to be done. I needed to show this man how much I loved him.  
I stood up and moved forward so I was stood between his legs. My hands went to his strong, muscled torso. I leaned in slowly, watching his reaction. He was confused, like he knew what was about the happen and he wanted it but he didn't know why it was happening. I touched my lips to his, feeling their smooth velvet texture move against mine. I could feel his breath against my mouth and it made me yearn for more. I deepened the kiss, opening my mouth. My hands moved from his chest to the nape of his neck. I ran my fingers through the short hair there and moved the upwards so I could clutch his hair in my hands. His hands moved from his sides to my waist. They felt so big and strong and I wondered how they would feel on other parts of my body. I let out a small moan as the mental images flashed across my brain.  
“Careful love,” Klaus breathed breaking the kiss.  
“Do you believe me now?” I asked.  
“Almost...” he smirked. He grabbed me, pulling me back to him. Before I knew what he was doing his lips were on mine. This kiss was more intense than before. I clutched at his neck trying to bring him closer to me. He pulled me upwards so I was sat on him, straddling his lap. His lips moved downwards to me neck, he spent time there, sucking and kissing.  
“Klaus,” I moaned.  
“Patience love.” He ran his hands down to the small of my back but brought his lips back up to my face. He kissed every inch of skin. Placing feather light kisses all over my lips. I needed more than what he was giving me.  
Suddenly I was slammed against the wall at vampire speed, Klaus' kissing was suddenly more urgent and hot. My shirt was ripped from chest revealing the black lacy bra underneath.  
“I like this love,” Klaus whispered as he ran his fingers over the material. “Shame really,” he said as he pulled the bra off of me. My nipples were now erect and aching for attention. He lowered his mouth to them and took one in his mouth. He ran his tongue over the hard peek and suckled on it gently. He took his other hand and unbuttoned my jeans. He reached inside and rubbed his hand against my wet, clothed centre.  
“Oh god Klaus,” I breathed out.  
“Caroline so wet,” his voice was rough, it sent shivers down my spine. Then my jeans and underwear were gone and I was naked in front of him. I suddenly felt self conscious and instinctively went to cover my body up with my arms.  
“Don't hide yourself love. You are the most beautiful women I've laid eyes on in a thousand years,” Klaus said his blue eyes boring into mine.  
He picked me up bridal style and carried me to a large dark room I assumed was his bedroom. He laid me down on the large bed in the middle of the room.  
“Too many clothes,” I said as my hands went to the buttons on his shirt. I propped myself on my elbows when it became evident it would work otherwise. I could feel his eyes burning a hole in my skin as he watched me. I could feel him smiling, it unnerved me so I focused completely on the task in front of me. As soon as the buttons were done I knelt up and tugged it off his arms and threw carelessly across the room. His chest was covered with a thin layer of hair which covered up the stone strong physique underneath. I kissed his collarbone making my way down his chest, running my tongue over his nipples when I came across them. Klaus emitted a low guttural groan at this. I kissed my way across his pelvis stopping when I came the belt buckle. At eye height I reached out and slowly unbuckled it then proceeded to pull his trousers down, he wasn't wearing underwear. I looked up at him,  
“No underwear Mr Mikaelson?” I smirked. He just grinned back smugly and cocked an eyebrow at me. As soon as the jeans had been safely disposed of, I took his engorged cock in my mouth. Klaus let out a long, deep moan. It encouraged me further. I licked the underside before moving my mouth up and down it. I could feel his cock begin to pulsate in my mouth.  
“Caroline,” he moaned, “You have to stop, or I'll finish too soon... without you.” I swirled my tongue around the tip as I slid my mouth off of it.  
He flipped us round so that he was now on top of me, his hands were on either side of my head so I was caged beneath him. He kissed his way down my body only this time he ignored my aching nipples. I arched my back into him, trying to get him to the place I so craved. His mouth kissed my naval as he passed it. He ran his nose along the top of my mound but instead of giving me what I wanted went to the tops of thighs, kissing and leaving small bite marks.  
“Klaus please!” I begged.  
“What sweetheart? What do you want?” he teased.  
“I want you.”  
“Want me where?”  
“Your mouth on me,” I groaned.  
“On you were love,” he was trying to make this as hard as possible.  
“On my pussy. Oh god!” I cried out as he dove in. His tongue ran up and down my slit before sliding into me. I thrust my hips to meet his mouth. His fingers went to my clit, rubbing it. I knew if he kept this up I wouldn't last long. Already I could feel myself nearing the brink of orgasm. Just I as approached the brink Klaus pressed his tongue against my clit and ran it all the way down my hot centre. His fingers going up inside of me, pumping me.  
“Oh fuck Klaus!” I scream as I fell over the edge.  
“That's right love, come for me.” he murmured in my ear as the waves of pleasure washed over me. Fireworks exploded behind my eyelids, the pleasure fully commanding my body. I had never known an orgasm to be this intense. After what felt like a millennium I felt myself slowly returning to earth.  
“Klaus,” I breathed after landing, “Take me.”  
He nodded, his eyes burning bright with desire. He lined himself up with my sopping entrance. He slowly pushed inside of me. He was so big! I had never had someone this large but he went slowly giving me time to adjust though I new it tortured him. Eventually he had filled me up to the hilt. I moved my hips showing him I was ready. He started to thrust in and out of me. Filling me up each time.  
“Ah, Klaus,” I moaned, “fuck... faster.” His pace increased. From above me I could see the lust coursing through him. He had wanted this as much as I had. Before long he was slamming into me, moaning my name each time he pushed back into me. A long string of profanities came from his glorious mouth as his orgasm came over him. He had never sounded so hot, swearing my name as came inside of me.  
“Fuck Caroline!” he cursed as he released himself inside of me, his mouth coming down on mine, hot and demanding. 

“Klaus that was... amazing,” I panted after he had pulled out and laid down next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into him so my head was resting on his chest. Never in my life had I felt more complete than right here.


End file.
